Before They Were Senshi: Series 1 Ami Mizuno
by mercuryrhapsody405
Summary: Ever wonder about the past lives of the Sailor Senshi? Here is Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury's story, starting with when she was just five years old.
1. Five Years Old: A Time of Dismay

**Before They Were Senshi: Series 1 Ami Mizuno**

**I do not own Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.**

**F****ive Years Old…**

I sped up the hallway, stumbling over my own feet, with large wet tears streaming down my cheeks like a river. I turn a sharp left, nearly running into a wall. It was like running blind. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, as all I could see was a blur of colors and figures as I passed by. I only knew that they would find me again…and rub it in my face, pierce me with the agony of it. So I kept on sprinting, nothing driving me to do so but pure terror, and utter fear as to what would happen next. _We're getting a divorce. _The words mocked me as they replayed in my mind over and over again, like a broken record. How…could this be possible? Was it not a day ago that we were living as a happy family? Was it not yesterday that we were sitting on the couch together, watching old movies, digging our hands into a large buttery bag of popcorn? Were we not laughing in harmony? Smiling our wide, goofy smiles? It made no sense!

"Ami!"

"Come back!"

I keep running, listening to their echoes bounce off the high ceilings and cream-colored walls of our house, making their way back to me. They pierced my ears with anguish, and triggered more tears to run down my cheeks. My face was red, and dampened with sorrow. I feel as if I can't stop…even if I wanted to. If I did…who knows what they'd say next. I didn't want to hear them. I wanted to block out their cries. I would rather go deaf than hear those words again! Those sinister words that set me off on this chase in the first place…I refused to hear them again.

"Ami! Please! We only want to work this out with you!"

Their voices creep closer to me, and I begin to feel a sharp pain in my chest, as my lungs struggle to keep up with me. My heart felt as if it was beating a million times a minute. We had a large estate, and I had much more area to cover, but I felt as if I might just collapse. Dining room! I turn again into the dark dining room, as it was unoccupied at the time by the laughter of a family enjoying a flamboyant dinner. My shoe snags on gold tassels of a large red carpet, and sends me flying to the floor, face-first. Smack! The sound was so loud that it shook the entire house.

"AMI!"

My mother squeals. Unable to move for a moment, feeling stunned, I reach my right hand for my face. I felt a horrible pain, but had no strength to move. My hand…was suddenly wet, and a warm liquid-like substance coated it. Frantically, realizing that they might catch up with me, I jump to my feet, and run for a closet in the nearest hallway. Lucky for me, the coat closet was the nearest, and the roomiest. I knew this, because it used to be my favorite spot for hide-and-go-seek. I scramble out of the dining room, and take a right, heading for the large mahogany doors that were the entrance to _Narnia,_ as my father used to say. The liquid drips down my arm, and to the floor, as I struggle to yank open _Narnia's _entrance. I was quite short at the time, so this was a bit of a challenge. But knowing they'd catch me…motivated me. I hop inside, closing the large doors behind me as quick as I can, concealing myself within a forest of thick, fur coats.

"_Ami! Please come back!"_

Their voices were muffled, and I could tell I was safe…for now. Surely they would begin to search the closets. It was the most obvious place for a child to take cover. I sit down on the floor, shoving over some leopard-skin handbags that my mother used to collect, but were now just a thing of the past, and the wasted property of five skinless leopards. I click on a small light switch to my left, and the light bulb above me flickers on slowly. My face…my hands…were all covered in a sticky, uncomfortable substance. When the light reached its strongest, I looked down in horror to see that it was indeed blood that I was caked in. My nose was bleeding. The pain I felt before was most likely a broken nose I had suffered from my fall. I knew all about different injuries, diseases, conditions, you name it. My mother is a doctor. She taught me all about those sorts of things, even when I was so young. My father was a Japanese-style painter, who could honestly care less about being a doctor. He said that creativity was the better way to go. Sweat ran down my brow. The closet was like a sauna, suffocating me with its fur products, and burning light. I pull off the light-washed denim jacket I was wearing, and kick off my black dress shoes, thick white socks following soon after. It was without a doubt, the worst day of my entire life. I felt tired…and was dying of the heat. I thought at the time, that I might actually die. I might suffocate in this horrid coat closet, and die. Maybe…I would resurrect to _Narnia_…the snow-filled heaven, where worries…were a thing of the past…

* * *

I woke up in a daze, a bright light shining in my face, blinding me temporarily. I cover my eyes, as my pupils struggle to adjust to their new surroundings.

"Miss Ami Blue Eyes…"

My father was holding my hand, whispering it in my ear. I loved when he would call me that. It made me feel special. My blue eyes…he loved them since the day I was born, and found them to be my trademark. I never thought anything of them, until the day he gave me the name when I was two. "Miss Blue Eyes" was my official nickname. I feel gentle fingers smooth their way through my hair. Mom…it was her. I was probably in her office. The bright light, and the smell of hand sanitizer emanating through the room gave it away. I must have looked really bad, or else I would have been at home, in bed, comfortably dreaming of the snow-filled haven that I loved so. My mother…she always petted me on my small head like I was the most precious thing in the world to her. I probably was. Any mother would feel that way about their child. It was maternal instinct. Although, her long, newly manicured nails dug into my scalp, and I flinched in pain.

"Oh, Ami! I'm so sorry sweetheart!"

My father glares at her, and I can already sense the tension. This tension…I had never felt before today…was definitely not welcoming. This had never been present in our house before. Never.

"See what you did?"

"What?"

"You hurt her! This is why she's coming with me!"

"Wait! Who agreed on that? I'm taking Ami, and she will live with me!"

"You know that she likes me the most! She needs to live with an experienced painter to take on a more peaceful, and creative form of life!"

"Where did peace ever get anybody, hm? She needs to learn the strict life of a doctor in order to succeed!"

"What the hell does being a doctor have anything to do with success?!"

It was an ignorant comment by him. My father could never match my mother's sharp mind. Nevertheless, they were at it. I soon realized why they were getting a divorce in the first place…because of me. It was all _my_ fault, and nobody else's. This entire time, I never really understood that behind closed mahogany doors, and within cream-colored walls, there were endless nights of utter fighting and desperation. They would bicker for hours on end, never stopping. I never noticed, as I was a deep-sleeper. But it only took those few words they said that afternoon at the doctor's office to open my eyes up to reality. I was an only child, with two parents who couldn't stand each other. I would soon have to choose whom I wanted to live with, even at the astonishing age of five. My parents were married for seven years, and had me after two years of marriage. I noticed…that their love for each other…was about to get cut drastically short. Another thing I realized…was that reality was very, _very _cruel to me.

* * *

"Ami, can we see you for a minute?"

My mother tried to act as if this was going to be some sort of normal family conversation, when in fact, it was like a death sentence. Yes, it was D-day for me. Today…only two days after the incident in the doctor's office, was the day…I had to choose. I loved them both, but I still don't think that they seemed to understand all of the pressure they were putting on a child! I didn't want to upset either one of them… which made this extremely painful for me. How could I possible choose the better parent? I was their flesh and blood! They were sitting (apart from each other) on our huge black leather sofa, placed perfectly in front of the television. We sat here the other night, watching old movies. When we were…together. My mother sat on the left of the sofa, and my father on the right. Did they despise each other so much, that they could not even stand to sit next to each other? They were acting like immature little children! Against my will, and at my mother's beckoning call, I came downstairs slowly, counting steps as I went. A huge white bandage concealed my nose from exposure to the air. I had indeed broken it, and my mother told me that it would take a whole month to heal. I hated that bandage. It was something that could have easily been avoided if my parents hadn't done this to me. If they would just stop for a minute to appreciate each other, none of this would be necessary. Whenever I had an itch, or even the slightest tickle, I couldn't reach my poor mangled nose. Half the time, I felt like taking it off, and scratching all over, but I had to compose myself. Control. My sanity was the only thing I had left. I was not about to let that go too.

"Hi Ami."

My father tried to eek out a smile, as if it would kill him if he dared smirk in front of my mother. He knew how this was bound to end. My mother did too. Short as I was, she helped to pull me up onto the sofa. I sat cuddled up next to her, as I felt her presence to be friendlier, and less tense. She strokes the top of my head. Funny as it was, she had clipped her nails the night before, so that there would be no problems. I feel my heart racing, even before the words left her lips, and sputtered out into the air.

"Ami…sweetheart…Daddy and I need to talk to you."

I look up into her hazel eyes. My mother's eyes were hazel, yet my father's were bright blue…giving me my famous "Ami Blue Eyes". My mother's smile fades, and she sighs sadly. Surprisingly as it was, this hurt her…really it did, and I could feel a sad aura emanating from her.

"Ami honey…Daddy and I are getting a divorce."

Those words again! Why did they have to repeat themselves over and over? Were they trying to make me hurt? I just couldn't bare it! I burst into tears for the second time that week, taking in long, shuddering breaths. I shook with fear. My mother hugs me tight.

"Ami, Daddy and I just need a small break. Things aren't working out right now. I hope you know that we still love you all the same, and that you will always be our daughter."

I shake my head in disagreement, tears flying from my big round cheeks.

"If you loved me…you would keep us as a big happy family! Why do you have to split us into two pieces?"

"Ami, please-"

My father interrupts my mother, cutting her off abruptly.

"What your mother means, is that we are still a family, but we will be living apart for a while…"

"How long?"

My parents look at each other, brokenhearted. My father just made a lie. Both of them did. A huge, unbelievable, utterly horrible lie that they knew well enough of. They were lying that it would only be for a little while. It would be forever. My mother keeps holding me tight, hoping that her comfort will sway my decision as to who I will go with after today. How could she sink to such a low level? It was disgusting.

"Ami…this is how it has to be. But before Daddy and I live apart, we need to know whom you want to live with. Daddy…or Mommy?"

She says Daddy, in a disgusted tone, and says her own name like the angels were singing their praises to it. Upset, and swayed by a plume of tears, completely beside myself, I had no idea. Which was ridiculous, because I spent the last two nights thinking it over. I hadn't slept for two nights. The decision was killing me, and honestly, the decision to me was foggy, and not well thought out. I loved my father, but…

"Mommy!"

I throw my arms around her, wrapping myself in her embrace, as my father is taken back with both shock, and horrible frustration. He sees me grasping her tight, as if my life depended on her…and the jealousy arose within him like the lava from an angry volcano. He jumps up off of the couch, and slams a magazine he was reading down on the coffee table. This startles me, and I turn my head to see his anger-stricken face stare into my very soul.

"Damn you Ami!"

He storms off to his room, and I could see the tears starting to drip down from his eyes. They left little splotches as they stained the hardwood floors. I made the decision, and now I had hurt him. I could barely breathe…we would stay in this house…full of memories of him…except…he wouldn't be here any longer. This was true. My parents made an agreement that whoever was to take care of me, had the right to the estate, and would stay here. The thing I just could not bring myself to believe…was that…his last words to me that day were so bitter. How…could he hate me like that? Or maybe, he didn't hate me, but my decision. I was never clear about that, and honestly, our relationship was always blurry from there forth.

**Chapter Two Coming Soon!**


	2. Six Years Old: Taking The Plunge

**Six Years Old…**

Apparently, and to my anguish, there were some issues finalizing the divorce. My parent's lawyers claimed that it would take at least another whole year or two to make things official. My heart sank when I heard this. Was this truly happening? Even at my age, I knew well enough that things would end up going downhill fast. My father made much noise about how he would have to bring himself to _bare _living with us for another year or two. The way he put it sounded like he had grown to hate me. Truly, he had. Ever since that day I made my not-so-serious decision about living with Mom, he seemed to despise me. Maybe it was just my interpretation that was askew, and he really didn't hate me at all, but what could I do? He was the adult, and I was the child. I was helpless, and couldn't do anything about our bruised-up relationship, let alone his with mom. The two of them were like bickering children! Every night, they would get up and start arguing, whether it be about money, or time, or work, or even me. I had to endure their screams, and loud piercing calls. I must have lost about three to four hours of sleep a night. I was always afraid that they'd catch me eavesdropping on their conversations. I did this much of the time, just to understand our circumstances. Were they getting better…or more likely…worse? The answer was completely obvious. No matter how tired they were, they'd keep at it. It made me so upset to see that our happy family was completely torn. I had to force myself to sleep most nights. I had nightmares about the oddest things. The snow of _Narnia _melting, earthquakes driving houses and families apart, and worst of all, death of loved ones. I wanted to slam my head in my bedroom door until they would stop. Speaking of injury, my nose-bandage was removed on my sixth birthday. It was like a wonderful gift. I told my mother that I wanted nothing else but for that awful white thing to leave my face. When it finally came off for the first time in so long, I felt like a cool winter breeze was kissing my nose Good-Morning. My nose was in better shape, yet still looked a bit crooked. It seemed to lean its way to the left a little, but my mother said that was normal. I ran out of that doctor's office, hands in the air, cheering happily.

"Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!"

I felt as if I was being rude to cheer myself on, but I simply could not help it. This was the best moment I had lived in a long while. Yes, September 10th was about to be filled with many more surprises…and memories than I had expected.

* * *

Standing in front of our lovely estate, my father waved to me as our car pulled up in the driveway. My mother turned her head, trying both not to look at him, and not to crash. Why was he looking so excited? My father hadn't smiled in a year! All I ever saw him do was frown at me, and read his morning paper. After that, he'd disappear into his bedroom doing whatever he would do for the rest of the day. I always assumed he was painting, and online selling his artwork. It was a lonely life for him, even before the divorce had been in place. But that September 10th morning, he was actually smiling. _Literally_ smiling! My mother slammed her door shut, and then came to un-buckle me from my car seat. My father was still waving to us. As soon as my chubby little legs hit the ground, I went running to him at the speed of lightning, trying as I might not to trip over cracks in the sidewalk. I definitely did not want to head back to the doctor's to receive another nose-bandage. My father opened his arms wide, and I flung myself into them. I flinched as I felt something sharp dig into my side. He gasps, and pushes me away.

"Oh, Ami! Be careful! See?"

In his left hand was a small, blue pair of swimming goggles. He gives them to me, and smiles wide. This was unbelievable…he was talking to me! Let alone smiling while he was doing it! But my question was; what were the goggles for? I turn them over in my hands, and push them up against my eyes, sucking my cheeks in, pretending to be a fish with big kissy-lips, as my mother would say.

"So you know my surprise already, Miss Ami Fish-Lips?"

I take off the goggles, and tilt my head, puzzled. What surprise? If anything, my only surprise was his wide goofy smile. But there was more? He picks me up, and stares me in the eyes.

"Do you want to learn how to _swim_ like a fish, Ami?"

I gasp, and giggle at the same time. I always had a certain odd admiration for the water. I loved to visit the local aquarium, and watch an array of rainbow-colored fish swim their way around the tanks. But I had never dreamed that I would ever _be_ a fish! I had always asked my mother if I could jump in and swim with the "fishies". Her answer of course, was no, but I never regretted asking. It was like a childhood dream of mine. But now…I was being handed the chance to _be _one of the "fishies"! I nod so fast and furiously that my father tosses me up into the air and catches me again.

"All right then Miss Ami Fish-Fins!"

He carries me over to the backyard…we laughed in harmony the entire way.

* * *

So there I was…standing in front of the huge blue aquarium that my father swore to me we would conquer before he had to leave in a year. We had a huge sparkling pool in our backyard, and I never knew about it. My parents kept it covered during most months because of weather, and for my safety. Since I had not known how to swim up until this point, I could have drowned. My father rips off his gray, paint-covered shirt, and jumps into the pool, pants and all. No swimsuit needed, apparently. I still had on normal clothes as well; a blue shirt with big puffy sleeves, and a short black skirt. I had kicked off my white sneakers, as well as my socks, and was now sitting at the edge of the pool in the lowest end. My father reached out to me, nodding. Did he expect me to jump? If my mother ever saw me swim in these clothes, she'd kill me…or him. Whichever of us was responsible, which in this case was my father. He had no regrets about this.

"Okay! Jump!"

He keeps his arms extended, expecting me to take an immediate liking to the water. Personally, I think it was just that I liked the _idea_ of swimming like a fish, but had no actual motive to _do_ so. He just keeps urging me, acting like I was some sort of pet he was training, shouting things like, "Come on Ami! Come on girl! Jump"! It was embarrassing as anything. But…I so dreamed of swimming among the ocean fish…and I took the plunge! Well…not exactly. I meant to just dip my toe in at first, but ended up falling in completely, nearly hitting my head on the concrete surrounding the pool. Scared, my father swiftly approaches me, and lifts me up to the air. I gasp, letting my lungs replenish themselves. How did the fish do it? They made it look so easy!

"Daddy….this is hard!"

He gives a lighthearted laugh.

"It's supposed to be at first, but I'll teach you! Here."

He picks up my right arm, and moves it in a circular direction. Then he does so with the left.

"This is called the 'front stroke'. See?"

"I see!"

It was as if…as soon as I hit the water that day…a surge of energy and nostalgia came back to me…as if I had done this before. But my life was six years long, and I had never touched the water before this, for swimming at least. But the feeling…was _unbelievable! _I felt as if I owned the great big aquarium.

"Daddy! Let me go!"

He cocks his head, hesitant at my request.

"Ami…you haven't even been in the water for five minutes! Are-are you sure?"

I nod, confidence shining in my eyes, and he notices it too. The question was, did he trust me enough to do this? I kept begging.

"It's my birthday, Daddy! Please!"

I was eager as anything. For some reason, I don't know why, I wanted to just let the water take me in, and swallow me whole. Let its cool waves eat me alive. My father was still nervous about the whole thing, but he finally nods slowly, and in agreement with me.

"It is your birthday…"

He gives me a little shove, and…I was off. I started with my one arm, and then my other, digging deep into the cool surface. Then my legs followed my commands, and in sync, my hands worked with them. I…was doing it! It was a swimming miracle! I was actually swimming! Without even six minutes experience, I was off! I was doing the front stroke, diving under, and trying underwater handstands! My father was so taken back, he could not even speak.

"What the hell…?"

I laughed, and giggled, and took the plunge once again. Being underwater…was so…_magical. _I felt as if I belonged there! I felt as if I had done this before, and that the water was some old friend! I splash my father, and tread water in place. He still could not move.

"A-_Ami!"_

"Daddy, look! I'm swimming!"

He nods. It truly was a miracle. But I had no way to explain, even to him, that strange nostalgic sensation when I hit the water for the first time. Still today, I have no explanation for it. But it was like I was floating in midair…amongst a choir of angels…possibly? Still, I cannot bring myself to understand what took place that day. Another thing I never understood was why my father finally came out of his shell. I assumed it was just him trying to win me back...but I had a feeling he was trying to patch up our torn relationship. My Birthday was the day of miracles. Ever since…I was a swimming star, and truly…a "Miss Ami Fish-Fins"…

**Chapter Three to Come Soon! Please Leave Your Reviews!**


	3. Seven Years Old: Kings and Queens

**Seven Years Old…**

There was one thing I could say about my father, that my mother never had. He had patience with young children, and it was as simple as that. All my life, my mother wanted to turn me into a sophisticated young lady, even as a child. She tried to teach me doctor's terminology, and things that no young girl could understand. It was as if she was rushing my childhood, and throwing it out the window. My father on the other hand, was caring, and wanted me to treasure my childhood. You only have it once for a very short amount of time before you grow out of the cute nicknames, and endless matches of hide-and-go-seek. To him, being young was a gift. To my mother, it was a burden, and so therefore, over the past two years, my father began to grow on me. I was now seven years of age, and heading into second grade. The divorce was going to be finalized very soon. In a month, I would be ripped from the hands of my father, only to be placed into the hands of my mother. Those last weeks for me were crucial to spend as much bonding time possible with my father. We spent every hour of every day together, from sunrise until sunset, and it suddenly came to me that he was not that bad of a man, but simply broken up on the inside. Think about it reasonably. He's only human, a man who has had to endure years of bickering with his own wife, and soon will have his child torn away from his very hands, given to the woman he used to love. He would lose his estate, and have to live alone…possibly forever. I felt a sense of guilt, as if this were all my doing. If I had even taken a second to look into the eyes of my father…I could have chosen him instead of Mom. Why was I so oblivious to the fact that she merely wanted me, only to continue on the legacy of being a doctor? It was true. My mother's lifelong goal was to raise a family of doctors. Her father and mother were surgeons, and her two brothers were chiropractors. Now…she only wanted me just to carry on the legacy! The family name! But the one question that remained wandering through my mind aimlessly…was why she ever married an artist. It made no sense to me for the longest time. It still doesn't to tell you the honest truth. My sympathy began to grow more for my father, and less for her. But I was now stuck to her like glue. She had the right to take me away with her…

* * *

A week before my father was to move out, he called me into the kitchen. He was sitting quietly at our long glass table, reading the paper. I tap him on the shoulder, and he looks at me over the rims of his glasses.

"Ami. Sit."

Nervous as to what he was going to tell me, I sit down next to him. He puts the paper away, and pushes his glasses up onto his nose in just the right position.

"Ami. There is one more thing I must teach you…before we depart on Sunday."

He had taught me many things, but the most amazing was how he had helped me to swim…or…how I had helped myself to swim. From under the table, he pulls out a large black box. I raise an eyebrow, and sneeze loudly as he blows a blanket of dust off the top of it. The dust had been hiding a glimmering golden label, which read in bold lettering: "_The Game of Chess." _

"Chess?"

He opens the box, revealing old black and white pieces. Pawns, Knights, Bishops, Rooks, and Kings and Queens alike. Underneath them was a large checkered board, which my father pulls out of the box oh so carefully. Laying it out on the table, he sets up the pieces. I get a set, and he gets a set.

"Ami…I always believed that chess was a great way of learning. It is a game that requires skill, and brain-power. If you can master the chessboard, you can master truly anything. So therefore, I will teach you chess today. This chess set used to be mine when I was your age, and after today's game, it will be passed down to you."

I gasp in awe at the magnificent gift. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. Chess…was such a challenging game, that I never thought to try to master it. But I have heard that if you concentrate enough, you can easily conquer the board. So I put my mind in the right gear, and nodded to my father. He smiles, and takes my hand into his.

"Here, for starters, the goal of the game is to capture your opponent's king, while keeping your own safe. If you capture my king Ami, you automatically win."

I nod, trying to process the information through my mind.

"Next, white _always_ makes the first move in the game."

I look to see that I had the white pieces. I was in luck, although I knew he had given them to me on purpose.

"Do not be fooled Ami. Sometimes, moving first can be a curse."

He sees the fear in my eyes at that statement, and smiles sweetly to me, trying to assure me that I would indeed win…even if he was the champ…

"The players move alternately. First white, then black, then over to white again. Also, you can only move _once_ per turn. You move your piece to another square, and then, your turn is over. Got this so far?"

I nod again, wishing that I had a notebook to jot this all down, but I was sure that my poor brain would store the information somewhere.

"Only one piece can be on a square. You may _not_ put two pieces on the same square."

"Got it, Dad."

"Good. Now, finally, If your opponent's piece occupies a square that you are moving to, you may move there, and take their piece. This is called 'capturing a piece'. Okay? Also, once your opponent's piece, or your piece is captured, it cannot enter back into the game. Think of it as being a 'dead piece'."

I was starting to get it, as I felt the information flowing through my mind like a river. It was suddenly beginning to click into place, and register. Maybe…this would not be too tedious of a lesson after all!

"Oh! I forgot! Ami, you _must _move on your turn! Even if you have no moves to make, you must move, or you forfeit!"

"All right Dad. I think I got it…sort of."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Just follow my lead, and the game will be yours!"

Nervously, he urges me to take my first move. I move one of my pawns a space forward. He smiles, and I see a glimmer in his blue eyes.

"So…now you're 'Miss Ami Chess Queen?'"

* * *

Moving day. I clutched the old black chess set against my chest, and stared out my bedroom window. It was gloomy, and the skies were a sad gray. Rainy and humid outside…perfect for a sad occasion. My father had packed up all of his things yesterday, and begged me to come downstairs to say goodbye to him. But I was afraid that if I did, I would cry, and cry, and never let go of him. This would only irritate my mother. I could see him now, climbing into the little yellow cab, with his luggage. My mother was standing outside, a smile beaming on her face. She was happy to get rid of him. I wasn't. I had told her this after she came back inside. She glares at me.

"Ami…he's gone! Cheer! We can be free women!"

She picks me up, and sees that I have the chess set in my arms.

"Ami, put that silly thing down! It's a new life for us!"

She takes it from my hands, and tosses it on the floor in the hallway, smiling wide, feeling free. My eyes…burned with tears, and she wiped them away with her fingers so gently.

"Come on! How about we plan a huge brunch? Does that sound fun?"

I shrug. It did sound fun…but not without my father. Mom puts me back down, and practically dances into the kitchen, still beaming. The only thing I could possibly think about was my father at the moment. Yesterday…I had beat him at chess, and he swore on his life that he was not being easy on me. My father…was not a man to break his promises. He told me that I had the makings of a chess champion, and to keep on playing for as long as I could. I promised him…that I would. I also, am _not_ a girl to break her promises…

**Chapter Four to Come! Leave a review! Tell me what you think so far!**


	4. Nine Years Old: A New Life

**Nine Years Old…**

My mother and I only lived in the estate for about a year. It was a sad and lonely year without my father around to comfort me. I comforted myself instead. I took interest in reading short novels, and of course, working on my chess skills. I was getting increasingly better as I went along, and eventually, my mother could not even beat me. I felt as if I had found a special talent. Anyway, on my ninth birthday, my mother came to my bedroom, and opened the door without knocking. I hated when people would do that, especially when I was relaxing in private. It showed no respect, nor concern for me. However, she did not seem to care. So there she was, standing in my doorway, with a strict look on her face, and I still cannot believe how plainly and bluntly she said this, but…

"Ami, we're moving out."

She closes the door, and heads downstairs, leaving me in a completely puzzled state. I just stared at the door as if _it_ had been the one talking to me. I was in the dark. Flustered by her words, I put away my chess set, as I had been playing with it for a while that day, and shove it under my bed, "The Secret Hiding Spot". I had to put the set into hiding, for fear that my mother would throw it away. She had tried this before. She told me that chess was a foolish waste of time. Although, _she_ used to play it when _she_ was little, but ever since my father had taken interest in it, she seemed to despise the game with every last bit of her being. It was ridiculous in a way. Why take away what brings your own daughter joy? Did she _want_ me to be unhappy? I started to wonder about that. She had taken away my father, my chess game (sort of), and now our estate? Was this fate, or punishment? I felt anger boil up within me. Why did we have to move? I run downstairs, and find mother in the living room, flipping through housing catalogs. This whole moving thing was probably just an impulse decision. She had no idea as to where we would even move!

"Mother!"

She turns to look at me.

"Oh, Ami! Look at this penthouse! Is it not absolutely _gorgeous_?"

I frown, and cross my arms. She gets the message.

"Ami, listen. Sit."

I take a seat next to her, feeling the frustration just killing me.

"Ami, sweetheart, it is time to move. This house is simply just too big for the two of us! I was thinking about your education, and I found a great penthouse by this wonderful school! How about it?"

I shake my head, hoping that she'd understand my predicament, which is this; the estate was where I had grown up for nine years, and where all of my precious childhood memories lay. If I leave, I leave behind memories…especially of my father. However, I was pretty sure that memories of him were the exact reason my mother was planning on moving out in the first place. She sees my disappointment.

"Ami! Think about it! A fancy estate in the center of Tokyo!"

Oh, so now she was planning on moving to the center of Tokyo? What was this all about? She knew that I hated crowded areas, which is why I always concealed myself within the safe walls of our estate. A penthouse meant tons of people living on the floors below us. Bustling, and screaming, and laughter that would disturb my sleep, and my relaxation during the daytime hours. Tokyo would be so loud compared to what I was used to. I would have to move away from all of my dearest friends at my old school. Was my mother _insane?_ Her job was nowhere even _near_ Tokyo! I thought about this being a major setback for her, and decided to use it to my advantage.

"But Mom, if we move, your job-"

"Oh! Don't worry about that! I got a promotion! That's why we're moving near the Tokyo General Hospital! You see Ami, Tokyo brings in much more business than this silly place we live in now!"

I sigh in defeat. It was helpless. She already had a new job lined up, and a new school lined up for me. I had three more years of grade school that I would have to suffer through without my friends, and the support of my _full _family. My mother gets up off the couch, and picks up the telephone cheerily.

"I'm going to call the complex, and see if the penthouse hasn't been taken yet! This is a new life for us Ami darling!"

She dances into the kitchen, on the phone with some man who was the realtor. He had a burly voice, and kept my mother occupied for hours. I slip upstairs into my room before she can catch me and tell me any more about our "new life". I pull out the old chess set, and play a game against myself. One of my white pieces was trapped, and furiously, I fling the entire board off of my bed, smashing it into the hardwood floor. I sit there for a moment, shocked at my own actions, and rather appalled. What was I doing to myself? Why was I becoming a shadow of my former self? What on earth was wrong with me? I feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes. The whole situation was just so much to take in, and how did mother expect me to be fine with it so easily? The tears begin to streak my face agony.

"I give up…."

I had truly felt like giving up. Not completely on life, but on trying to keep our family together. It was as if we were just going back and forth with arguments for years, as I tried to hint to my parents that I did not agree with this whole thing…not that they listened…nor cared. Amidst my sorrow, I catch a glimpse of a thick blue book wedged between all of the others on my shelf. I had not seen it before, but maybe I was just too careless to notice. I walk over to my shelf, and pull it out, not realizing how heavy it was. It drags me to the floor, as my poor fingers are crushed beneath it. I squeal, and wince my eyes shut. The book was incredibly stealthy, and I had trouble freeing my fingers from its grasp. Once I do so, I make sure to place it carefully on the bed where it can cause no more bodily damage. The title of the book proudly read in silver letters: _"Pride and Prejudice". _I knew that Mother owned this book, but never imagined that she would hand it over to me. I realized that she too wanted to give me a present like my father had done with his chess set. She wanted to even the score. Mother never played fair. However, that day, she did open my eyes to a new escape from life. As soon as I opened up the large book to the first page, I was sucked in. I could not stop reading, and my eyes were glued to the glorious pages of that novel. I had never read much as a child…but now…I read all of the time. Endless trips to the library, and countless hours of delving into stories about fire-breathing dragons, or political wars marked the beginning of a new life for me. It was a hobby…and a brand new escape from the terrors that life threw at me…

* * *

Our car pulled up to the front of the giant complex that stared down upon the smaller houses and shops lining the congested streets of Tokyo. I hadn't noticed our arrival, due to my activity of currently reading _"Black Beauty" _for the third time this week. My mother beamed at the tall white buildings. Tokyo Towers was an extremely exclusive condominium complex, only for those who had the class, and the cash to live there. My mother and I were those. Her new job was raking in big money for us, and she now was ready for our "new life". We were going to be living in the luxurious penthouse that topped the building. I felt excited and nervous at the same time. I loved the fact that we would be living a life of the sophisticated, but nervous that I would not live up to their expectations. What if I was not classy enough for the life of a rich girl? It was all so intimidating. I hopped out of the car with my luggage, but my mother tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sweetheart, there are people for that."

She was referring to two tall men, dressed in fancy uniforms who were standing at the trunk of our car.

"May we take your luggage Madam?"

The second man sees me as well, and nods to me."

"Little Miss, I would be most honored to carry your luggage for you. May I?"

In shock and awe, I hand him my things.

"Um…Sir…one of those bags is very delicate. I have my chess set and novels in there."

The man smiles wide, and makes sure that he is carrying my small blue backpack with care, where I had stored my delicacies.

"Why! A young girl indulging herself in novels and chess! How fascinating! Have a wonderful day Madam, Little Miss!"

My mother nods, as they follow us into the lobby with our bags. Now, it was not until I stepped foot in the lobby itself that I realized how high-class this place really was. High ceilings painted with pictures of the heavens and angels singing their praises! Marble floors, and golden countertops! It was as if I was in the middle of a grand ballroom! I stared with my mouth wide open, and my mother smacked my jaw.

"Ami! Darling! Do not stare, and do not keep your mouth wide open like that! It is quite rude!"

This really was a different world from what I was used to! How odd it seemed to be living such a luscious life! We walked up to the gorgeous front desk, with a large chandelier hanging above our heads. A man dressed in a refined suit smiled to us.

"Hello, and welcome to Tokyo Towers. Do you have a reservation Madam?"

My mother pulls out a little slip of paper where we had written our reservations. In fact, it was not much like a reservation at all if we were going to be living here for good. The man observes the slip, and types the data into a flat-screen computer on top of the desk.

"Ah, yes! Madam Mizuno, and Little Miss Ami Mizuno! You are moving into the penthouse if I am correct?"

"Yes Sir. My daughter and I are moving into the penthouse."

"Have the bellhops taken your luggage yet?"

"Of course."

"Very well then. The elevator is to your right. Your penthouse is ready, and your luggage will reach you shortly."

"Thank you sir."

I see my mother's gratitude towards the man at the front desk, and decide to follow her lead.

"Thank you so much Mr."

Mother glares at me. At that point, I realized that "Mr." was not the most polite thing to call a man. I corrected myself.

"I'm sorry. Thank you sir."

He nods to me, and we make our way over to the elevator. My mother hits the button for the top floor penthouse. I feel as if we are in the elevator forever, when suddenly the doors open quickly, revealing a beautiful hallway, with two large cherry wood doors leading to our penthouse. My mother pulls out our brand new set of gold keys, and sticks them into a silver lock. I help to push open the doors, as I was not the strongest girl to live, and…wow…it was amazing! Our penthouse was everything I had dreamed, and more. Just like the lobby, we had marble floors, high ceilings, cream-colored walls (just like our estate), and chandeliers hanging from above. We were standing currently in the living room. There were white leather couches, and glass coffee tables, not to mention a huge flat-screen television mounted up on the wall above a fancy DVD player. I could not believe what I was seeing. Our luggage was already in our rooms, according to a note stuck onto our fridge. Speaking of the fridge, our kitchen was immaculate. All stainless steel and granite counter-tops! Top of the line appliances! A bar attached to the kitchen topped it all off. After seeing all of this, I was eager to see my own room. My mother said that they had furnished it perfectly to meet my needs, and that she was sure I would like it. Before I got to see my own room, we checked out the balcony. We had a beautiful view of the entire city! Although I became dizzy when looking down from so high. But other than that, it was amazing! I felt as if I were on top of the world. We had a whole patio set, and a beautiful steel railing lining our little area. Flowers of all types surrounded us.

"Ami, I believe that you should look at your own room now."

I smile, and run inside, bounding down one of the halls. I stopped in front of a two white double doors that had engraved into them: "Miss Ami Mizuno's Room". At this, I gasp in wonder. But little did I know, the doors were only a reflection of the greatness to come. I pushed them open with all my might, eyes closed, nervous as to what was awaiting me. I took a deep breath, opening them again, and froze in place…it was absolutely gorgeous…the room. I could not even speak. My room consisted of beautiful marble floors, baby-blue walls, and a high ceiling, where there was painted a huge picture of the ocean! There were fish, and dolphins, and all of the marine life I loved, swimming right above my head! But that was not all. My bed…was a huge canopy bed, with white fluffy blankets, and millions of pillows making it plush. The bed was so much bigger than I was, that it was unreal! A white curtain could be pulled all the way around it to conceal me at night. All of my favorite stuffed animals sat comfortably on their new resting-place. A little wooden step stool was placed in front of the bed so that I could reach. It was as if it was made for a princess! On each side of the bed was a white table holding two beautiful cream-colored lamps that lit up the room. I had a large window that overlooked the city, and sitting underneath it…was a large cream table…with my chess set sitting on top! There was a bookcase next to the table, filled with books about chess, and famous chess players! My own little chess nook! But it got better than that. On the other side of my room were five huge cream book cases! Filled to their maximum capacity with novels of all sorts! Hundreds and hundreds of stories about fantasy, history, classic tales, and even my favorite biographies! It was stunning! I would never have to buy another book again! To finish off the room, I had an enormous walk-in closet filled to the max with an all-new arsenal of clothing, a fluffy white carpet sitting in the middle of the room, and finally, a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I simply could not believe what I was seeing! My mother comes in, and whispers in my ear.

"I love you Ami…happy reading…"

**Chapter Five Coming Up! Please leave your reviews!**


	5. Ten Years Old: Grade School Horrors

**Ten Years Old…**

After my tenth birthday, and a long while after I had adjusted to my new surroundings, my mother decided I should start up school again. I for one would have rather been home-schooled while living in novel/chess paradise, but my mother said otherwise. She had no time to home-school me with her new job. She worked overtime on most nights, and I was left alone in my luxurious bedroom, which was not exactly a problem, but still a lonely experience. So the law was put down that I would attend the local grade school like any other normal ten-year-old. I would be in the fourth grade. My mother assured me that I would be at the top of my class (not that other kids my age cared about those sorts of things). But to her, it was important that I exceed her expectations. So I would do the best I could to blow her out of the water. I was already five whole grades above my reading level. _"Pride and Prejudice"_ made that accomplishment for me. Not to mention, because of my chess skills, I was very good at problem-solving. So math would not be an issue for me. However, I was about to discover that being _normal_…was definitely going to be a challenge…

* * *

Monday morning was sunny as sunny could be, with big white fluffy clouds smiling down upon me as I approached the huge school building, fearful of what was to await me when I would step inside. I opened the front door to the school, and walked in amidst a clutter of students ranging from ages seven to eleven. They were talking about whatever most children my age talked about, and laughed about whatever they would laugh about. My new classroom would be down the hall a bit, and to my left. My mother made sure to tell me this before I entered the building. I looked carefully for my fourth-grade classroom as I walked by groups of giggling students. They all looked to be my age, but it was a mystery as to what they were laughing at. I saw one girl with long blonde hair point to me with her brunette friend, and snicker sinisterly. A group of boys joined in from the other side of the hall, trying to sustain their laughter. What on earth was so funny? It was all shrouded in an awkward mysterious hall of laughter, until I heard one boy point to me and shout,

"Hey! Square-face!"

I immediately realized it was my large square glasses that they were referring to. I had obtained them the day after my birthday, when my eyesight began to blur, leading me with no choice but to wear the large-framed contraption on my face. Contacts were not permitted for a girl my age, said my eye doctor, so I was stuck in this state until the dominating age of thirteen. The children around me all burst into loud laughter, and some even had the audacity to fall to the floor, pointing straight at me, as if their laughter was killing them. I did not think much of their rude comments at first, but I noticed that it was getting worse as I approached the classroom. Everybody, and I mean literally everybody was pointing and staring. It was so rude and so immature of them, yet I took offense. I pulled the square glasses off of my face and shoved them into my backpack. Big mistake, as I could not see much without them aiding me. A boy from behind me unzipped my backpack, as all of my books (including some reading-for-fun ones) fell to the floor. The children laughed, as one girl picked up my chess book. I had taken it off of the shelf at home to read. It was all about how the pieces move, and the best places to take on the chessboard. However, the girl found this to be less-than cool. She snickers.

"Chess nerd! Guys! Lookie here at her dumb chess book!"

All of the kids gather and pick up the book, laughing at me. But it got even worse. They began to tear the pages out! One by one, my precious pages fell to the floor all torn and tattered. A tall burly boy snatched the book, and held it in the air.

"Guys! Why tear the pages out if you can trash the entire thing?"

I realized what he was about to do, as he held the book near a black garbage can like it was a basketball ready to shoot. I scream, tears running from my face. Trying to plead for him to stop.

"Please!"

"Aw, hear that guys? The nerd said please!"

He tosses the book into the garbage, as the other kids erupt in a nagging laughter. They throw my backpack and books back at me as they enter the classroom. My face is enveloped in tears as I scramble to put my glasses back on. I shove my things back into my bag, and take a seat in the back of the class…secluded from society. Everybody always stared back at me, and whispered about me. Why did they have to be so cruel like that? Little did I even know that this was just them warming up for class. More nagging and teasing was to follow. It all ensued once again when I answered every single question in class correctly. Then the nickname came. "Brains". Yes, my new nickname was "Brains". I should not take offense to that, as now I am comfortable with my knowledge, but at the time, being smart was a curse.

"Hey Brains! What's 1,000 times 1,000? I'd bet you know! NERD!"

I did know, but I knew that if I was to answer him, he'd only nag me more. All of his friends laughed at me continuously. This was the same boy that had tossed my chess book. A girl came up to me in the hall.

"Hey, Brains! What are you doing after school today? READING?"

Their jokes were so stupid as to be considered utterly ridiculous, but it was the laughter that they made that killed me…

When I had gotten home from that week of school on Friday, I collapsed in my canopy bed, drawing the curtains shut, clutching my chess set in my arms. Why did I have to be so smart? Why must I have been cursed like this? I was such a braniac that it was to be considered a crime! How could I be so much smarter than all of the children in my class? How was it even possible? I had learned the same things at the same rate! But for some reason, it was as if school had come naturally to me! Why? Did I have more brain cells than the rest of them? I needed some sort of logical answer to help me out. Sadly, a logical answer never came. I was teased until I broke down in tears every night with great agony. By the end of grade school, I just wanted to crawl under my bed and die. I never had told my mother of my predicament, because she would not understand. She was popular when she was young. Everybody loved her…yet her daughter; the one supposed to carry on her legacy…was a loser…

**Chapter Six is on its way! Leave your reviews, and ideas!**


	6. Eleven Years Old: Hard Work Pays Off

**Eleven Years Old…**

I was so done. I was done with their laughter, and their mocking words. Their jokes were so old…yet they nagged on about my large glasses and my large capacity of knowledge. I could no longer bring books into school from home, for I had lost ten in one month to that same boy who kept throwing them away. I was practically begging my mother for contacts, yet my pleas were short of an answer. She told me that in two years I could have them. I could wait no longer. I would come home every day, do my homework, study for hours, and flop into bed with a good read. It was the same every day. Weekends were the exception that I played myself in chess, or online with other people, but that was all aside from the normal routine. I still read for hours and studied. I started to make myself believe that studying was the only thing I was good at. I began thinking about numerous careers, as I excelled in math and science. My mother was beaming. She could not have been more proud of my straight-A, perfect attendance lifestyle. The teachers all complimented me, and acted as if I was the only thing that they had to be proud of for a long while, (which I probably was). I had to face it. I was the biggest nerd to walk the earth. Not one student in any of my classes could match my grades or knowledge. It was utterly humiliating to be such a freak of nature. I came home from my first day of the fifth grade. I knew it would be yet another year of torture. I was so exhausted and upset that I could barely move. I plop down onto my bed, and as usual, draw the curtain shut in order to avoid outside disruptions. My bedroom door was shut tight, and I had made myself a "Do Not Disturb, Reading In Progress" sign to hang outside. I had torn through over half of the books in my collection, and was now starting on _"Little Women". _It was a classic that I had grown to love. I hear a soft knock on my door, but ignore it. Probably Mother, coming to ask me how school was. I never did tell her any of the troubles I had, except for maybe the one about the glasses. Even if I did, she would probably ignore my issues, and tell me that my knowledge is for the better. Really, it was. But I just could not help thinking that I was odd, and very different from the other children. I hear her knock again, as her sing-song voice comes through to me.

"Oh Amiiii!"

I sigh, and open up the door to her wide smile. She has a white envelope in her hands, and is practically shoving it on me. She rips open the curtain I had drawn around myself, and gives me the white slip.

"Look what came in for you!"

"What is it?"

"Just open it and see!"

I had noticed that my mother had opened it previously, because it looked quite battered, and had tears in certain spots. But despite its less-than-attractive appearance, I slowly and nervously opened it anyway. Inside was…a letter! Dad! Could it be him? I unfold the piece of paper, and see that at the top of the note was a stamp with a school's logo on it. I sigh, and lower my head. Who was I kidding? Dad was never going to send me a letter. I would probably cease to see him again. I look up at my mother, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"I sent in all of your paperwork, and look! They responded!"

"Who?"

"Juban Middle! Just read it sweetie!"

Great. Mother was searching for middle schools already. Although I had heard great things about the infamous Juban Middle, it was no private school with upper class. However, it did have a very good honors program, and I was feeling a bit better about this note. It was addressed to me in neat cursive handwriting:

**To Miss Ami Mizuno,**

** The staff here at Juban Middle School has recently received your paperwork. We are proud to say that your grades are astonishing, and on behalf of the students and teachers here, we would be most pleased if you would join us next year and become a part of our school community. You have been accepted into our honors program, and will be taking all honors classes. Please e-mail us if you have any questions, or concerns. We are happy to bring you a great education, and prepare you for the future.**

** Best Regards,**

** The Staff of Juban Middle School**

I hold the letter, my hands shaking with anticipation. I was just accepted into an honors program! All of the students there would be just as smart as I was! It was a dream come true! For the first time in a long while, a smile so greatly, that my mother hugs my tightly. I dance around my bedroom, the letter in my hands. It was going to be a new beginning for me all over again! No more nerdy Ami! I was now normal Ami, just like all of the other smart individuals that would be entered into the honors program! My mother smiles.

"Oh, Ami! I am so proud of you! One day, you will make a great doctor!'

At this, I stop dancing. My mother leaves the room, closing the door carefully behind her. That's right. She expected me to become a doctor just like her! I had completely forgotten that I needed to carry on her name. I had no objections to being a doctor at all. It was a fine profession, and suited my needs well. It was the only thing I was good at…studying, and solving equations. Certainly, being a doctor would require those skills, right? I look back down at the letter.

"Juban…get ready!"

It was then and there that I decided to be the best I could, and not let anybody stand in my way up to the top. It was then that I decided I would be a doctor, and study as hard as I possibly could to get there! I would be the world's finest doctor known. It was then…that my confidence found me, and embedded itself within me for the first time in three years…

**Chapter Seven is in the making! Sorry if this chapter was so short! Leave a review and suggest some stuff, because I'm all ears!**


	7. Twelve Years Old: Juban Middle's Braniac

**Twelve Years Old…**

It was about seven o' clock in the morning when my mother came bounding down the hallway, furiously knocking on my bedroom door.

"Ami! Wake up! You have your first day of middle school!"

Little did she know that I was already up. I had gotten dressed at six-thirty, and did my hair appropriately. I spun in circles in front of my mirror, feeling confident in my new uniform. It consisted of a long blue skirt, with a long-sleeved white top. A red bow was positioned in the middle. I had brown dress shoes and knee-high white socks to fit my new attire perfectly. In the uniform, I felt like I had become a young lady. The only piece missing was the pair of large square glasses that I had feared for so long…but not today. I told myself that today I had to be brave, and bold. Today was the day I would prove myself as and equal, and intelligent human being. I was not a nerd. I was not a "square-face". I was Ami Mizuno. I am who I am, and I vowed on that fateful day that nobody was ever going to change me for whom I was. I pulled the square-shaped glasses out of their case, and propped them up on my nose. Taking a deep breath, I turn out the lights in my bedroom, pick up my book for the day, _Black Beauty,_ and head out to the kitchen. My mother had out a large array of breakfast foods. A tower of yogurts, a colorful bowl of tropical fruits, a stack of pancakes, and many condiments to accompany the food items. I knew that Mother could not cook to save her life. She must have ordered these delicacies from room service (which she had done often enough). I sit down at the glass table, and help myself to a small serving of fruit. Mother cocks her head.

"That's it? Ami, darling! You have a big day ahead of you! Breakfast is brainpower! You must have more than that! _Not to mention, I spent quite a lot on this…" _

"Mother, I only wish to have some fruit. I'll try some more when I return home this afternoon. Or perhaps you could save some for tomorrow morning?"

My mother shoots me a menacing glance. I was never a big eater, and she knew this well. Yet she orders an entire feast. I believe that she was dieting at the time, so she wished not to eat much of it. Her and her diets drove me nearly insane. Every food that she would have to forfeit so would I. Not to mention it was completely unnecessary, as Mother has a very slim frame. I get up from the table, and push my chair in. I pick up my brown briefcase holding all of my papers, and hug my mother goodbye. It was a very awkward hug…yet meaningful.

"Goodbye Mother. I will see you this afternoon?"

She slightly pushes me away.

"Ami! This is a new dress! Oh, what was that?"

I roll my eyes, and head for the door, keeping in mind not to ever hug her again. It was a downside having a mom who never hugs you. She always had an excuse. Father…would always show me _his_ love in this manner. Perhaps that's why she rejected my affection in that way. I head out the door, and to the elevator, shaking. My nerves were all over the place. I hit the button for the lobby, and close my eyes as I dream of things to come…

* * *

Juban Middle School almost seemed to give off a glow when I reached its campus. The sun was out, cheering me on for my first day. I saw piles of students rushing in, running down halls, and chatting with friends. I tried hard to avoid their glances as I walked by slowly, staring down at my feet. I needed to make it to the honors hallway. Yes, there was a separate hallway for honors classes. School would start promptly at eight o' clock. I noticed how I was a half-hour early, and decided to take a seat on a park bench outside of my destination hallway. I pulled out _Black Beauty,_ and pushed my glasses up on my nose, as they had slipped their way down my face while I was walking. I acted as if all the new surroundings did not bother me, but really, I was dying on the inside. What if I was not good enough for this program? What if the students hate me like back in grade school? All of the worst case scenarios replayed themselves over and over again in my head. I was beginning to feel like nothing again. This atmosphere…was so different, and I could be in dangerous waters! I hear footsteps approach me, as a group of girls (also in honors) walk up to me, smiling.

"Hey, you there!"

I feel my nerves starting up again. No! They were coming to make fun of me! Why must this happen year after year? I shuck my bangs in front of my face, desperately trying to hide my fear of them. Bullies…can sense fear in the strangest way. The girls surround me, and I clutch _Black Beauty_ up against my chest. It was…the end….or so I thought.

"Hey! What are you reading?"

One girl with jet black, chin-length hair pulls the book from me, and stares at the cover. I begin to pull off my glasses in fear that she would arouse me.

"_Black Beauty?_ I love this book! Don't you just think the classics are wonderful?"

In my shock, I let out a small yelp. The two other girls smile wide. They weren't making fun of me…they were admiring me! They were even discussing the wonderful world of novels! What an amazing feeling it gave me! However, no words came out of my mouth when the girl holding my book asked how I liked it. She cocks her head.

"Oh! How rude of me! What's your name?"

Under my breath, as audible as I could (which was barely audible at all) I eek out my name.

"Ami…Ami Mizuno…"

"Oh, cool! Hey Ami!"

She hands my book back, and smiles to me sweetly, and reassuringly.

"I'm a second-year student in the honors program here at Juban. Ami, are you new?"

I nod.

"Ah! A first-year! It's my lucky day! I love to give advice to new kids! I know how tough it can be on your first day, so just be yourself, and keep going at it! Keep up with your work too, okay? It's important to trust in yourself!"

I nod once more. She giggles.

"You're shy Ami Mizuno! Don't be! The honors students all talk with each other, so you should be fine! See you around!"

Her and her crew walk to the hallway, and enter a classroom. I could not believe it! They liked me! Maybe this whole new-school thing would not be as bad as I thought. Speaking of class, I look down to my watch to see that my English course was starting in ten minutes. I rise from my bench, and scan the halls for Room 201, Honors English.

* * *

"Good morning Sensei!"

The class cheerfully greeted our teacher, as she began to lay down the rules of room 201. They were simple: no talking, no gum-chewing, and no forgetting homework. That was all? I felt as if I was already passing the course. Instead of sitting in the back of the room like I usually would, I sat smack-dab in the front. I could see better, and listen better. English Class was so simple, I nearly laughed at it. The work seemed natural to me, and once again, I was the only student to answer every single question correct. The same went for all of the other classes that day. I was still the braniac! What was this? Even in an honors program, I still seemed to be the smartest one. All of my teachers loved me, and entered me in numerous writing, spelling, and knowledge competitions against other schools. I won it all, and it felt great. Trophies lined my walls, and documents piled up on my desk of perfectly passed papers. I was a straight-A student once again, with a one hundred percent in every single class. Since the first day at Juban, I had perfect scores, and they have not been tarnished yet. During exams, I made almost-perfect scores, as I missed one question. Yet, in the end, it was a typo, and I was correct anyway. I was a school star! Well…in a way. Despite my grades, and how hard I tried to be polite, I had no friends. Nobody had bullied me, or even called me names, yet I had not one good friend to share stories and secrets with. It was humiliating. I tried to reach out to people, but try as I might, even students in the honors program refused to be friends with me. In the end, it turned out that they were jealous of my knowledge. Once again, being the smartest student had gotten in the way of my happiness. How long could I keep this up? I never understood…why was I so smart? It was natural to me. Once again, I felt as if studying was all I was good for. I kept up the good grades right until the end of the year. My first year of middle school was a success grade-wise, but a failure social-wise. I never did see that one girl again who greeted my on my first day…perhaps the news of my scores scared her away too? I just want to know one thing…how? How is my knowledge possible, and how am I such a social reject? I'm hoping that this new year, being a second-year student, will help me to find out. This year, maybe…just maybe…things will change…

**Stay Tuned for the final chapter of Ami's Journey! Plus a special bonus chapter! I hope that you liked it so far!**


	8. Thirteen Years Old: The Last Stand

**Thirteen Years Old…**

So here I am…walking through the Juban Shopping District, reading various books about chess, and a chemistry course I hope to be taking at night school. Oh, pardon me! I forgot to wrap up my story! Well, I am now a second-year student at Juban Middle, and half-way through the year already. My, time flies when you are studying away! I should probably continue my story, and end it properly, shouldn't I? No worries! I will do that just now! Where was I? Oh, yes! I should start with my thirteenth birthday. Now, to be honest with you, I had not been thrown an actual birthday_ party_ in years. However, Mother always preached about how thirteen was a huge deal, and how I needed to take this party as an opportunity to make new friends and acquaintances. Although, I tried to explain to her that I had no friends. She did not seem to care that much. Arrangements were already made for my party to take place on September 11th. This would be a day after my birthday, because my mother had an important meeting to attend on my actual birth date. She said that she had a very special present for me, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Mother's presents always had…how can I say this…a bit of _her_ in them. They always consisted of something she liked, or wished she had. This always irritated me, but I did my best to ignore it. She made the effort, (most of the time), and that was all that mattered. I got home on Wednesday to see that a stack of invitations in little pink envelopes were piled up on the table. Mother was on the phone with some florist, ordering sweet-scented decorations for my party. I truly hoped she would not make a huge deal out of this, really I did. I could understand if I were turning sixteen, but thirteen was merely entering the first stage of adulthood. I pick up one of the invitations.

To: Momoe

Who on earth was Momoe? I had heard the name before…but knew of nobody. The rest of the invitations were all the same thing. They were adorned with the names of strangers. After my mom puts the phone down, I question her about the names.

"Oh! Ami, darling! Momoe was that second-year student that you met on that first day at Juban! I found her and invited her!"

"Yes, I see…but who are the rest of these people?"

"Sweetie! You need to make friends! So I invited all of the students in the honors program! Not to mention, their parents…_I could use some friends…"_

Oh gosh no! Had she really invited one-hundred plus students to our penthouse! The claustrophobia! No! Was she mad? Having a few kids over would be fine compared to this! My mother continues to ramble on about how she booked extravagant events such as musicians, and performers. She had ordered flowers, and a huge red velvet cake! What was this, my wedding day? I tried to protest, but she pressed her fingers to my lips.

"Ami, it would be a cold day in hell before I let you go through another year without friends. You are a charming young woman. Now, go to your room, and call this number."

She hands me a slip of paper with a random phone number scribbled onto it.

"Who is this?"

"The bakery! I want you to tell them exactly what you desire on that cake! This is your special day! Ooh! You should also get some pastries. Go ahead. Here's their catalog so you can choose."

Handing me another paper, covered in food names, she shoves me off to my bedroom. I never did call that number, and Mother was furious. She had to call in the food late. A buffet! Yes, an entire buffet was being ordered. How did she presume we would fit all of this in our tiny penthouse? She comes up to my room.

"Ami! What music do you want? Classical, or waltz?"

_Music? _Why did there need to be music?

"Mother! I don't need music!"

"Yes you do! Don't you want a handsome young man to dance with?"

I sigh loud enough for her to hear. Most girls my age would love to be spoiled rotten, but I personally hated it. There was no privacy, _ever._ Always with the butlers, maids, room service, and an extremely nosy mother to top it all off. Having money was no joke. It was work, and stress all in one inconvenient bundle. Just because you are wealthy, you have to live up to everybody's highest expectations, and make sure that you act proper enough to be accepted in the wealthy community. Now I needed a boyfriend to share my love with? I did not wish to date until the humble age of eighteen. But Mother seemed to have other plans. Speaking of her, she comes barging into my bedroom, a box of party decorations in her arms.

"Ami dear! Look! The decorations came in! I have made sure the ballroom will be cleaned and prepped by the maids before we decorate on Friday."

"We're using the ballroom?"

"Of course we are! With so many people, we need adequate space! Oh, this will be so fun! The party is from eight o' clock sharp to twelve am. Make sure to put that down on your calendar dear!"

She closes the door behind her, leaving me in a very frustrated state. Tokyo Towers had a huge, and extravagant ballroom. All I wanted was a simple party with a few people, and possibly a few family members who would bother themselves to come. But of course, as usual, my mother had to go over the top, insanely making a huge deal out of something that is not. She barely acknowledged my existence half the time, leaving me to care for myself, and occupy myself with novels and chess, yet all of a sudden she has an interest in me? I had the feeling that she was living her childhood through me. It was no lie. My mother came from a wealthy family, yet she was never given the amazing privileges I had, (not that I liked them anyway). Why else would she get me gifts that she liked rather than what I liked? Why else would she always push me to become a doctor like her? The answer was as plain as day. Was nobody in my family…on my side? My father was gone from my life, my relatives all hated my mother, (mostly because they were jealous of her success), and Mother herself was a busy-body no-good woman living through her own miserable child. Was I always going to be….alone?

* * *

The day of the party was Saturday. Today however, (and to my relief) was Friday. We were down in the ballroom, prepping things. I just sat on a windowsill, reading about famous authors of this century. Quite a good read if I say so myself. Mother was busy shouting orders to flustered florists, chefs, and maids.

"You there! Wipe down these tables properly! I want them to sparkle! After that, wax the dance floor! I want to be able to see my reflection in those tiles! You! Put those roses over there, and place one in a vase at each table! You! Ice that cake like you mean it! My daughter wants perfection!"

How dare she talk about me as if I were a big part of this! I could honestly care less about how the cake was iced, or what flowers went where, or how sparkly the dance floor turned out. The entire room was filled with empty chaos. Choreographers were working with performers Mother had hired, and the building manager was chatting up the maids, telling them that they'd better get this right. I wanted to tell her that this was all so stupid, but it was not like she would even care, or think about _my_ feelings. It was all about her 24/7. It sucked being me. I should have not complained about an huge party, but I could not help it. I had no input at all. It was all what Mother wanted…as usual. A giant ice sculpture of a dolphin is brought in from a side door. _Oh gosh_…why? I would _dread_ to see what mother would do when I turn sixteen. This was just outrageous. Dolphins were my favorite animal, yes, but did we really need a giant sculpture of one? All of the chandeliers were getting their bulbs replaced, and white silk decorations hung from the ceiling. More chaos piles up as I watch more and more stupid items come in from doors. DJ's, singers, grand pianos…I could take it no longer. I was about to lose my sanity in this place! Tears begin to burn in the back of my eyes, as I run out the door back to the penthouse. Mother never seemed to notice I was gone…

* * *

I lay in my bed, curtains drawn shut, lights off, clutching a picture frame that held the dearest memory of my father. The room was still dark, but I could still make out his smile…his beautiful blue eyes…how I missed him so. I had not seen him, nor ever heard his voice again after the day he left so many years ago. I still wanted to slap myself for choosing to stay with Mother. I used to think that Father was the bad guy, but really, Mother was. She never really cared about me, but instead, about herself. She was the most selfish woman I had ever met. How dare she act as if I was fine with everything she says, and does! How dare she look down upon Father! I now had a new perspective as to why my parents divorced in the first place. My mother…her selfishness made him irritated. I would be too! How dare she act this way! She'd do anything to gain back the childhood she never had! I was completely disgusted with her. If I could go back in time and change the day I chose her…I would. I would shout the answer! DADDY! So loud and exuberant that there would be no question! I would go with him, and live a peaceful and happy life! I damn myself to this very day for choosing my mother. Maybe…if I'm lucky…Father will come to my party…and I can beg for him back…

* * *

Friday was here, and I was still sleeping. Mother had me take off of school so that we could prepare. Not that she wanted me to do anything anyway. She kept yelling into my room.

"Ami! Get up! We have things to do! Errands to run, darling!"

I moan, and roll over in my bed, not wanting to move. I purposely slept in.

"Ami Mizuno! Get up this instant! We need to pick up those pastries from the bakery!"

I sigh, and jump out of bed. I changed into a formidable outfit for the day: a blue dress with a white shawl. It was simple enough. But mother had an issue with it (of course).

"Ami, I hope you don't plan on wearing that awful thing to the party tonight! Ugh! I bought you a beautiful gown to wear, with matching heels and jewelry!"

My eyes widen. Was she being serious right now? Did she now have an issue with the way I dressed? It was ridiculous, and I could not accept it. I refused to be dressed up and dragged around like a rag doll!

"Mother, I am wearing this to the party, and that is final."

She is taken back by my little burst of courage.

"Ami! How dare you talk to me in such a manner! You will wear that dress I bought you! I had always wanted a dress and party like this, and you will appreciate them like I would!"

That was it! I was done! I was SO done!

"Mother, I could honestly give a damn about what YOU want! When was the last time that you asked me about what_ I_ would like, huh? When was the last time you ever considered _my_ feelings?! I have come to realize that everything, this party, and that dress, even the presents you give to me, are all about YOU! Everything is about YOU, and how YOU feel, and how YOU want things to be! Well, guess what mother! I will NOT attend that party tonight, and I REFUSE to be exploited any longer as some stuck-up filthy rich child! You know what else? I would rather be with FATHER right now! You have not been able to give me the LEAST bit of happiness since the day I came here with you! Father was so much more considerate and caring! I would rather DIE than be with you in this goddamn awful place! Good day! Have a great life living through your daughter!"

I slam my bedroom door, and collapse onto my carpet, swayed by tears. I had never used such profanity and words towards anybody before…and it felt awful. But at the same time, I felt better. I had finally worked up the courage to tell her how I felt, and that's all that mattered to me. I needed that. She needed to know, and maybe if she put aside her selfishness for one moment, she could accept the truth I had told her…or not. She hangs the dress she wants me to wear on my doorknob outside. She would never get it…

* * *

The party guests began to arrive into the large ballroom, gasping at the decorations and beautiful music playing. I am hiding in a bathroom off to the side, reading _Pride and Prejudice _once again. Mother said that I would attend the party, or she would force me to go, so I had no choice. I felt like a gaudy Cinderella in the huge sparkly blue ball gown. The silver heels were killing my feet. I rip them off angrily, and toss them at the door. I rip the stupid sparkly silver headband out of my hair, and throw that at the door as well. I pull out my glasses case, and take out my stupid contacts that I was forced to wear. I put on the large square contraptions instead, and wipe all of the makeup off of my face. I take a towel, and smear the lipstick off. Mother made me wear all of it. I had gotten contacts last week, but ended up hating them. I would much rather wear glasses. I unzip, and take off my dress, and put on the replacement dress. It was the same one Mother had criticized this morning. I came to realize that everybody at my birthday party was having fun…but me. I sat in that damn bathroom all the way up until the guests left at twelve. I could hear my mother frantically looking for me.

"Ami! Ami!"

I ignored her, and continued with my book. I would stay here until she went away. That is…until I heard her say,

"Sorry, but you're daughter is being an ungrateful child, so she can call you back later."

The tone she talked with…that person she was on the phone with…was Dad! I bound out of the bathroom, and grab the phone from her hands.

"FATHER! It's me! Ami! Do you remember me?"

He laughs through the phone to me, as mother glances down in disgust at my outfit.

"Ami! My little girl! Is that really you? You sound so grown up!"

"I am! Thirteen to be exact!"

He laughs, and I can hear him cry a bit too.

"So, how's chess?"

"Great! I'm the best in the city! I entered a competition last school year!"

"That's my Ami Blue Eyes! Keep at it!"

"I will! Trust me!"

"Have you been swimming?"

"Not lately, because we live in the city, but I go down to the pool at our complex when I can."

"Good! Good! Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"Thank you Father!"

"How did I go from being 'Daddy' to being 'father'?"

I laugh lightheartedly.

"It's my nature I guess…I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey. Listen, I sent you a little present in the mail. You're mother has it I believe. I hear that you didn't enjoy your party."

"Please don't delve into that."

"Sorry. Listen, I have to go. I can feel your mother staring me down."

She was.

"Ami, listen. You be the best doctor you can be, okay? Be the best chess player and read as much as you possibly can! I love you more than anything, Miss Blue Eyes."

"I will Father! I will! I love you too!"

"Bye..."

He hangs up, and I could feel how sad he was to leave. My mother takes me by the wrist, and literally drags me up to the penthouse. She spent all night ranting about how ungrateful I was. I told her I didn't care…

* * *

Mother's present ended up being a stupid diamond necklace (she gave me one every year). Some present. Father however, gave me a gift from his heart. It was a painting of the ocean, and all of the dolphins and fish I loved. I hung it above my chess playing area in my bedroom. This was about a week ago. I didn't open any presents until then. Anyway, Juban was ready to start exams. Yes, that time of year again where I would prove myself to be a major nerd. But it never bothered me anymore. I took them, and once again, got perfect scores. I had the highest GPA out of any student to ever enter the school. It was an honor. However, a buzz began going around the classrooms about me. "Ami Mizuno, the genius girl" is what I believe they called it. All of the students were talking about me as if I were an alien (some really thought I was). It was weird how they considered me to be some weird life-form. Bottom line, I was the talk of the school. This went on for the whole week after exams were taken. The genius girl. That's all they could say. I would walk past, and they would look at me like I was the queen. Not to mention, mother's extravagant birthday bash made some begin to believe I was a stuck-up snob. I did not care. I knew I wasn't, and that's all that ever mattered to me. I learned to live, forgive, and forget. In fact, I had learned a lot of things these past few years...

* * *

So here I am in the present, a braniac girl with no friends, or family to talk with, really. To sum it up for you, my life was a blur so far. The relationship with my mother is still foggy, and we often quarrel. But she seems to be improving on letting me make my own decisions. Possibly, I slapped a tiny bit of sense into her. My father? Never saw him again. Never even spoke to him again. I suppose he's wandering about selling his artwork to those luck customers who take interest. His ocean painting still hangs above my bed today. School? I'm a loner, and confide in my studies. Studying after all is all I am good at. I spend nearly all of my time studying, reading, and playing chess. My bedroom is my learning sanctuary. But all in all, I feel more confident in myself. I feel as if I have achieved my fullest potential possible, and despite my situation, will continue to live a life of intelligence. I will become a doctor, not because of my mother, but because of my love for the profession. I no longer take silly orders from her. Boyfriends? I have not one, nor do I wish to have one until the appropriate age. Much was gained from my experiences. I have learned that you need to treasure the precious moments in life while they still exist, and not take the privileges you have for granted. If you do, you will regret it in the future. Live life to its fullest potential, and push for the goals you want to achieve. All you can do is put in effort. Effort is life. Life is full of effort. Without effort, your life is effort_less_. Treasure who you are, and do not let anybody tell you that you are less than what you are worth. Take their crude remarks, and ignore them. Bullies lie. All of their insults are lies. If they aren't, continue to ignore. They will soon learn that a life of making others feel pain is nothing but a heartless game. Finally, I have learned to be myself. I will never change. I will never become anything else than what I am now. I will never change due to other's opinions. I am a unique, and special individual…and I appreciate that. Oh! Goodness gracious me! I must go! A stray black cat has just leapt into my arms and…what's this? A girl with long blond ponytails is running to me? I must leave for now! I wish you the best of luck in the future!

**The End**

**Okay, so I thought I would be doing a story on how Ami became Mercury, but it turned out being a bit of a mess. I was hoping to get this up today, but it just did not meet my standards. It was too fast paced, and was based far to closely off of the manga and anime to be considered part of a fanfiction. I wanted to do it from Ami's point of view...but it was much too confusing :( I am sorry if I have inconvenienced you in any way. However, I will be doing all of the other senshi, so stay tuned for my next fanfiction! Do not worry about Ami! She made plenty of friends with the Sailor Senshi! :) Thank you for reading my first fanfiction.**

**-MercuryRhapsody405**


End file.
